Tu marca sobre mi piel
by Nina Angelix
Summary: Benimaru y K' hacen pareja de equipo. Despues de un merecido descanso en casa de Nikaido y dos botellas de Chardonay, se revela que podrian ser pareja mas alla que en las peleas...


Esta es una colaboracion entre Nina y Zellene. Los Disclaimers estan abajo pero igual los repito. Todos los derechos sobres los personajes de King of Fighters en todas sus versiones son propiedad de SNK bla bla bla, wara! ok, ya saben que no es con fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo una forma de expresion mediante personajes ya establecidos. Wara wara wara! fin! lean y manden reviews!!!

**Tu marca sobre mi piel.**

Nadie podía ver la ventana del 10 piso de aquel complejo de apartamentos en Tokio desde la calle. Nadie podía ver al hombre sentado en la cornisa de la ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de luna. Nadie podía ver el dolor de su rostro. Nadie, sólo las estrellas que brillaban felices, burlándose de él. Él que con delicadeza ponía ungüento sobre su desnudo pecho, tratando de aliviar el escozor de su quemadura, pero no le molestaba, al contrario. El recordar lo que le había propiciado tal llaga, era una delicia que lo hacia olvidar cualquier molestia. Al ver sobre su hombro a la figura que dormía placidamente en la cama, cobijada solo por las delicadas sabanas de seda, no pudo mas que sonreír a tal locura.

Desde el principio sabia que habría problemas, el pobre no tenia idea en lo que se había metido cuando lo dejo subir al coche, cuando le siguió su juego, no sabia que iba a terminar tumbado de cansancio en la cama de Benimaru Nikaido.

- Mi ángel de fuego- dijo Beni suavemente cuando K' se acurruco entre sueños.

Como es que habían llegado ahí? Como es que se habían encontrado? Pero ahí estaban, desnudos en la oscura habitación, sin presiones ni miradas venenosas.

El viaje en el coche por la ciudad había sido una recompensa por un arduo día de entrenamiento, luchas improvisadas entre provocaciones infantiles. Era extraño ver que tan sintonizados estaban sin siquiera conocerse mas allá del torneo. Sin embargo, lo estaban, en sincronía perfecta. Eran como dos viejos amigos cuando platicaban y a K' no parecía importarle que Benimaru se fuera mas allá con comentarios de doble sentido, al contrario, los respondía con tal gracia que era imposible no sentirse confundido. ¿Había sido eso? ¿Una confusión? ¿habría mal interpretado las señales que K' mandaba y lo había tomado por otro lado? Cuando K' se despertara, ¿que pasaría? ¿Como reaccionaria el al ver donde se encontraba y con quien? La mente de Benimaru estaba dando vueltas a tantas dudas y miedos. Observo las dos botellas de Chardonay vacías y entro en pánico.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Beni? Ya sabes que esto no va a terminar bien. Ya sabes que esto nunca dura. Recuerda como ha terminado siempre. Debes contenerte. Huye, vete, déjalo despertar y que crea que solo fue efecto del alcohol.- se decía sin cesar. Y era en esos momentos cuando la llaga ardía. Poso su mano sobre ella y recordó. Recordar...

El coche, con su música estridente e incitante. Las luces de la ciudad, la bahía, las risas y las bromas. Llegar al edificio, caminar hasta la tienda de especialidades, ir hacia el estante de los vinos juntos e inconscientemente escoger la misma botella.

- Creo que debemos salir de la ciudad, Nikaido. Buscar un lugar en las montañas, el aire puede ayudarnos.

- Si, vayamos a donde hay nieve, mucha nieve.

- Lo dices por mi, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por ti? No, para nada, ¿por qué tendría que decirlo por ti? Tu no tienes problemas con la nieve, ¿verdad?

- Cierra el hoyo que hay en tu cara y limítate a pagar, tus comentarios sarcásticos no tienen lugar en esta conversación.

- Uy, de haber sabido que tan enojon y sentido eres, no te hubiera pedido que fueras mi pareja.

- Nikaido...

- ¿Si?

- Paga...

Al salir de la tienda, no podía contener la sonrisa, la expresión de K' era de fotografía. Verlo caminar frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos no hacia mas que remarcar el producto de un cuerpo bien ejercitado, la fuerza, esa que se veía en sus ojos.

- Nikaido, apresúrate. Quiero recuperar fuerzas para mañana.

- Tu no me mandas.

- Eres imposible, como un adolescente.

- Tal vez, pero al menos no me veo como uno.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Sabes que te puedo vencer fácilmente.

- Será, pero sabes que es verdad.

- ... solo es por tu peinado.

Benimaru rió sonoramente.

- ¡Ah! Cierra la boca y abre la puerta.

- ¿Es una orden?

- Si. Tengo hambre, ¡apresúrate!

- No si no me lo pides bien.

- ¿Que?¡Demonios Nikaido! Créeme que estas agotando mi paciencia.

- Uy que miedo...

- ¡Ya, Suficiente! Me voy, consíguete un bobo que te aguante, porque yo ya no. – K' se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marchar con la furia en los ojos.

- K' regresa aquí – desde ese momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Al tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia si, algo dentro de Beni comenzó a electrificarse. Se vieron a los ojos por un instante y la lucha comenzó. K' le tomo del brazo y se dispuso a safarse, pero escapar del fuerte agarre de Benimaru no fue tan fácil como creía. Después de todo si era fuerte, solo tenia que proponérselo. Y Beni lo estaba.

- Sabes bien que estoy tan determinado como tu para ganar este torneo, pero no podemos hacerlo sin un compañero de equipo. También sabes que puedo ser un gran aliado, si sabes soportar mis juegos. Prometo dejar de bromear, pero eso hará el entrenamiento obsesivo y perderemos de vista la misión.

Los ojos de K' se fueron apagando lentamente mientras asimilaba la lógica del estrafalario hombre que lo sostenía. Tenia razón y lo sabia, así como sabia que había reaccionado mal. En silencio siguieron su camino hasta el apartamento del décimo piso. No era la primera vez que K' entraba ahí, puesto que ya tenían entrenando a las afueras de Tokio un mes, y siempre volvía al mismo lugar, con la misma persona, pero esta noche no. Había algo diferente en el ambiente. Algo diferente en el hombre que iba a la cocina por copas y el teléfono del restaurante mas cercano, después de todo, los solteros no suelen cocinar muy seguido. K' se sentó en el sofá como siempre, pero no era el de siempre. Prendió el televisor y dejo que Beni ordenara por él. Le dio vuelta a todos los canales sin ver realmente lo que había. Se detuvo pero su mente estaba en otro lado, abajo, en la calle, en la puerta de los apartamentos.

- ... Kusanagi se lució en ese torneo.

-¿Qué?

- El torneo del 97, Kyo llamó demasiada atención, fue bueno. Aunque debo admitir que cumpliste todas las expectativas con tu actuación en el torneo del 99 – Benimaru estaba parado detrás de él, ofreciéndole una copa del Chardonay que habían comprado. Sin darse cuenta, el televisor se había detenido en una repetición del King of Fighters de 1997. Una vez combatiente siempre combatiente, la sangre llama sangre.

Estuvieron en silencio observando los movimientos de cada peleador, estudiando sin pensar a los competidores, después de todo, se enfrentarían a algunos de ellos en el próximo torneo. Comieron tranquilamente sin poder saborear nada, era solo un instinto mas para satisfacer una necesidad, como muchas otras. La próxima seria el descanso.

- Bueno, creo que esto fue todo por hoy. La función de mañana comienza temprano. Buenas noches K'. – Beni se paró de la mesa y levantó su plato. Cuando regresó por sus zapatos K' lo encontró a medio camino.

- Nikaido, quisiera que habláramos. No podemos ser un equipo si mantenemos nuestras diferencias. Además, no puedes guardar el Chardonay cuando lo has abierto.

Después de un momento de duda, Benimaru accedió y volvió a la sala. Al principio ninguno habló, sólo sorbieron el vino y oyeron la música del aparato sin escuchar. Las voces dentro de sus cabezas eran demasiado fuertes para dejar lugar a cualquier otra cosa.

- Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de salir de la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué juegas a entrenar?

- ¡Perdón? Yo ¿jugar?

- Basta de sarcasmos.

-NO es sarcasmo. Yo no estoy jugando a entrenar como tú dices, sólo que yo entreno de una manera diferente.

- Pues que rara manera de entrenar.

- ¿Y lo dice alguien que cree que solo corriendo podrá tener una mejor patada? ¡Ja!

- ¿De que hablas? Eres tú el que no sabe nada, si no me golpeas con todas tus fuerzas, ¿cómo sabes si tu patada será efectiva?

- Por que lo sé, y punto. Yo conozco mis fuerzas y límites. Si fuera a darte un golpe con intensidad real, entonces no tendría compañero de entrenamiento.

- Te tienes en un concepto muy alto, ¿no es así Nikaido?

- No, sólo es la experiencia de todos mis torneos y muchos años de pelea y entrenamientos.

- ¿Eso que significa? ¿Me crees un novato?

- No, pero te falta conocerte mejor. Admítelo, estas perdido.

Hubo un momento de silencio más y la botella comenzó a hacer los efectos esperados. Habían alcanzado una paz extraña cuando abrieron la segunda, las palabras que surgían, no tenían nada que ver las unas con las otras. De pronto se encontraron recargados en el hombro del otro con tontas sonrisas de alcohol y bobos suspiros sin sentido.

- Eres joven, pero no me preocupo. Estarás bien.

- La edad no tiene nada que ver Maru.

- La juventud es interna Dashi.

- Entonces eres un niño. ¡Ja ja ja!

- Oye... tengo más experiencias de las que tendrás en tu vida. Pequeñín.

- Eso es difícil de creer.

- Pruébame.

- ...¿Qué?

- Pruébame. Verás.

K' mas alcoholizado que consiente hizo lo que Benimaru le pidió, así que le dio un lengüetazo y lo probo, literalmente. Beni se quedó helado. Ahora supo exactamente que era esa corriente eléctrica que sentía recorrerlo.

- ... Sabes bien. Es una orden rara, pero igual, tú me comandas Señor-muchas-experiencias.

- K' eres un estúpido. ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Rayos! ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso provoca!

- ¿Provocar?... ¿ De que hablas?

- Nada, olvídalo, mejor vayamos a dormir.

- No... no así, no voy a dejar que me dejes en este estado.

- ¿Cuál estado? ¡Estas EBRIO igual que YO!... no estamos concientes, lo sabes, y sabes que si continuamos podría hacer algo de lo que después nos podríamos arrepentir.

- Yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

- Por esa razón es mejor irnos ya.

-Benimaru, tal vez tengas razón y yo no tenga experiencias como tú, pero sí sé como funciona el mundo.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- Yo sé a que te refieres, y también sé que no estoy tan ebrio como para no saber lo que te provoqué.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que tal vez quiero tener algo de que arrepentirme.

- No, tú estás de más de ebrio y yo... ¡yo ya estoy desvariando!

Benimaru se paró de golpe y casi cae, pero K' lo sostuvo; al parecer era cierto y no estaba tan tomado como Beni creía. La cabeza de Benimaru no dejaba de dar vueltas, en parte por el alcohol en parte por la confusión de sentimientos revueltos en un mar de negación. La fuerza con que lo sostenía K' era lo único que lo detenía de caer al suelo y en la desesperación total.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, puedes soltarme.

- No hasta que me digas si me he equivocado.

- Lo estas.

- Mírame a los ojos y repítelo.

- K', suéltame. No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

- Sí lo sé. Quiero que me hagas arrepentirme de algo...

- Podría, lo sabes... No me provoques.

- Ah, ¿No? ¿Me tienes miedo acaso?

- Miedo, ¿Yo, a ti? Je je je. Dashi... mejor vamos a dormir.

En ese instante K' sujeta a Benimaru haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo y lo encierra de tal manera que quedan el uno frente al otro.

- ¿Seguro que no me tienes miedo ahora?

- ¿Te lo demuestro?

- Inténtalo.

Benimaru toma la cara de K' y le da un beso suave al principio, pero sus labios tienen conciencia propia, buscaban probar a K' en su totalidad. Lentamente fue abriéndose camino hasta encontrarse dentro de la boca de quien lo provocó. Benimaru no podía ser frío ante tal situación y se entrego poco a poco en ese beso de muestra. Un ejemplar digno de Benimaru Nikaido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltó a K' de su agarre y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si K' estaba satisfecho.

- Eso... fue...

- Te dije que te arrepentirías después, ¿Fue suficiente?

- No estoy arrepentido. Sencillamente, no encuentro como describirlo.

- No te creo.

- Pues deberías.

K' tiene la mirada fija en Beni lo cual hace que sienta de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica, pero aún así, sabe que no podrá dejar de verlo, al menos, no esa noche... La música de fondo incita a que ni el uno ni el otro se dejen, saben que ese momento no se podría dar en otra situación y aunque quisieran, no pasará. Beni toma la mano de K' y eso lo sonroja.

- ¿Te incomoda algo?

- No, para nada.

Mientras la melodía bailaba entre los dos, se entregaban mutuamente sin que nada los detuviera. Benimaru sentía coraje contra K' por acorralarlo de esa manera, si el niño quería arrepentirse de algo, Benimaru se lo daría. Al mismo tiempo se sentía contrito por ser sólo un medio para una experiencia, sólo eso. ¿Cuántas veces más sería sólo eso? Una experiencia. La furia por esa situación, determinó a Benimaru a tomar represalias. K' había provocado a Benimaru en el peor momento, era fuerte y quería experiencias, podría soportar su venganza.

- Sabes que más te puedo hacer ¿verdad?

Los ojos de K' se llenaron de algo que hasta el momento Beni no pudo descifrar. Sus delgados labios se curvaron de un labio haciendo una extraña sonrisa pícara. Después esos mismos labios besaban el cuello de Benimaru de una manera tentadora, nuevo para Beni y sus muchas experiencias. Pero esto no era lo que él quería, deseaba hacerle daño a K'. Sus puños encerraban a K' sobre él y no le era posible moverlos, el placer que le estaba brindando este inexperto era sublime. Recobrando el control, Benimaru regresó el favor besando la oreja de K'. Las reacciones del cuerpo no se pueden controlar, que gracioso. Con ligeros gemidos lo incitaban a olvidarse de todo, pero era tan grande su coraje que no lo iba a dejar disfrutar.

Las manos de Benimaru buscaron el cierre de la chaqueta que cubría el torso de K'. El contacto de su piel morena, ardía. Recorrió cada línea de sus marcados músculos pero cada vez que su piel tocaba la de K´ sentía como su rencor quemaba la piel de K´... aun así, continuo recorriendo su piel, K´ sencillamente se limitaba a sentir lo que Beni quería que sintiera, dentro de la cabeza de Beni surgían varios recuerdos de experiencias pasadas, y ninguno coincidía con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sentía algo mas que odio y rencor, en su cabeza solo estaban las palabras sonando sin piedad... creía firmemente que seria igual, aun que comenzó de manera distinta... cuando esto termino Beni se concento en hacer sufrir a K´ como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora.... una vez que tenia el cierre de la chaqueta de K´ lo bajo y se la quito, pero de una manera violenta, lo que hizo que K´ reaccionara y recobrara un poco la "cordura",

- Estas bien... te noto un poco.. alterado

- Estoy bien... que ¿ahora soy yo el que te da miedo?

- No, es solo que no me esperaba eso, pero no te tengo miedo, no suelo tenerlo en otras situaciones ¿ por que crees debería temerte ?

- Ah.. por un momento pensé que te había intimidado

- Créeme te costara mucho trabajo para que logres eso si es que es ese tu objetivo

En ese momento Beni se levanta del sillón, aun con las voces dando vueltas en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse, y sabiendo lo fácil que es hacer sufrir a una persona... aun que sea esa vez, el no podía hacerlo, se sentía perdido, solo, muy triste y ardiendo en deseo. Un plan se estaba maquinando y debía llevarlo acabo.

Beni se levantó del sillón, dejando a K' sentado, viendo hacia arriba.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- No querrás terminar tu experiencia en el sofá. Créeme, no son tan cómodos para este tipo de cosas. Trae la botella.

Benimaru caminó hasta la puerta de la alcoba y se volteó a ver a K'.

- Claro, que si ya tuviste lo que querías, no tienes por que entrar.

Beni dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la ventana. Observaba la calle desde arriba, el cielo nublado, como su mente. Después de un momento en el que las voces se habían callado se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta negra, resignado a que todo había terminado. Cuando levanto los brazos para librarse de la tela un par de manos lo detuvo.

- Creo que esa parte me toca a mi.- dijo K' quien entro quien sabe cuando.

Beni no hizo nada, había perdido. K' subió lentamente la camiseta y la paso sobre su cabeza, estaban iguales, con el torso descubierto y el deseo a flor de piel. Ya no había vuelta atrás, aun cuando K' se detuviera, él no podría.

Poso su mano sobre el joven rostro de K' y se enclaustraron en un beso similar al del sofá, la diferencia era el contacto del pecho y el abdomen desnudo, una barrera mas que había caído. Beni puso a K' contra la pared, sus manos recorrían los costados de K' buscando mas allá de la cintura. K' acariciaba el cuello y los hombros de Beni incitándolo sin cesar. Beni recorrió sus besos a las orejas de K' haciéndolo estremecerse; bajo al cuello donde le dio una vampírica mordida con la cual K' lanzo un gemido, de placer o dolor, no sabría decirlo, de igual manera era un incentivo. Los duros pectorales de K' no podían compararse con los de Benimaru, pero a él le parecían exquisitos. Los cuadros formados en el abdomen subían y bajan con cierta velocidad debido a la agitación de su respiración. Jugueteo con su ombligo provocándole un temblor extraño. K' no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de Benimaru, sus hombros hasta clavarle las uñas. Beni se detuvo y beso cada uno de sus dedos, lamiendo la punta de su índice. Se deshizo del estorboso y grueso guante, también quería sentir a K' recorriendo su propio cuerpo con toda su piel al descubierto. Lentamente se deshizo de la ultima barrera haciendo que K' soltara gemidos que incrementaban en volumen, pero no lo llevo mas allá, todo a su tiempo, y este no era. Se levanto para poder apreciar el gesto de locura en el rostro de K'. Tomo la botella que K' había dejado en la cornisa de la ventana y empezó a rociar el hombro de K' con el liquido contenido, lamiendo sediento cada gota sobre su cuerpo.

- Ya.

- Es tarde para detenerme.

- No, ¡ya!

- Esto es lo que querías K'.

- Si, si, si. Por favor, ya no me tortures.

- Tu comenzaste.

- SI ¡YA!... ¡Termina ya! ¡No puedo contenerme!

Vaya sorpresa, si le estaba doliendo su tardío avance. Después de todo si podría hacerle daño. Beni comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón, pero una vez más K' lo detuvo, sus manos quemaban así que Beni lo dejo hacer lo que le placiera. Cuando estuvieron en la misma situación, K' imitó cada movimiento que había hecho, sólo que el vino fue a dar a una parte diferente, pero de igual manera, K' bebió. Los papeles invertidos, ahora Benimaru era quien gemía.

Cuando el sube y baja termino, Beni imploraba de igual manera, aun cuando K' estaba mas cerca de sentirse aliviado por la presión en su interior, Beni se dio media vuelta y se abrazo a la esquina de la pared y la ventana. K' siguió su instinto y lo rodeó con sus manos. Su mano derecha sobre el pecho derecho de Beni, la izquierda clavándole las uñas, Beni aferrándose a la esquina de la pared con la izquierda y a la cadera de K' con la derecha. Dentro de la danza los gritos de placer resonaban con eco de aquel departamento. En una ola de placer se liberaron el uno al otro sobre un rugido ensordecedor. Las visiones nubladas, el éxtasis de la libertad, el mareo que viene de una falta de sangre en la cabeza, el cansancio de músculos contraídos, las piernas flaqueando y la sensibilidad al frió del aire.

K' se abrazo al cuerpo de Beni quien se mantuvo en pie gracias al apoyo de la pared, la bendita pared que guardaba las marcas de sus uñas, así como el pecho de Beni las de K'. La respiración se fue calmando y una estúpida sonrisa se poso sobre los labios de K'. Se alejo un poco de Beni para darle espacio, pero Beni no volteaba.

- ¿Te hice daño?- K' preguntaba inquieto al ver que Beni no se movía. Lo tomo por el hombro izquierdo y lo giro hacia si. Beni observó el horror de K' al mirarlo.

Beni se encontró de nuevo sentado en la cornisa mientras K' dormía tranquilamente, con la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción aún en su rostro. Volvió a untar el ungüento sobre la quemadura que le había propiciado el éxtasis de K'. Al llegar a la cima del placer, la llama salió de la mano de K' sin que pudiera controlarla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Las voces ya no podían decir nada, puesto que K' las había callado con sólo una palabra.

- Benimaru. OH no. Yo...

- No te preocupes, no me duele.

- ¡No mientas para hacerme sentir culpable! – K' miró su mano desnuda y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Buscó en el suelo su guante y se lo puso de nuevo. Beni lo tomó de esa misma mano y K' se alejo.

- No, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo.

- K' no seas niño. Te digo que no me duele. Además tengo algo que lo aliviará rápidamente. Tenía que buscar algo para curarme después de luchar contra ti y ya ves, no tengo ni seña de nuestros combates.

K' estaba fuera de si. No lo estaba escuchando. Beni le tomó la mano una vez mas y la puso sobre su corazón, busco su mirada.

- Dashi, no me duele. No me has lastimado. Es mas, creo que es una seña de que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

- Beni, eres un idiota.

- SI, un idiota que te dio algo de que arrepentirte.

- SI, me arrepiento de haberte lastimado. Porque lo demás, lo llevaré en mi mente hasta el día que muera.

- Véelo de esta manera, ahora yo llevaré tu marca sobre mi piel. Te pertenezco. ¡ Ja ja ja!

K' sólo se limitó a observar la marca de su mano. No poder soportar más de pie, se tumbó en la cama, asegurando el guante.

- Sólo recuérdame no quitármelo la próxima vez- con eso le invito a que lo acompañara en su sueño.

Mientras Beni observaba a K' dormir y cerraba el ungüento las voces de se cabeza guardaban silencio ante el eco que provocaba esas tres palabras... la próxima vez.

FIN.

01 de marzo del 2004.

Nina Angelix. (Benimaru Nikaido)

Zellene . (K' Dash)

----------- Notas de Autor -------------

La pareja de Benimaru y K' salió de nuestra tonta embriaguez de tamales y Gackt hace mas de un par de semanas. Al principio sólo buscábamos una novia para K', ¿cómo es que salió Benimaru? No creo que podamos decirlo. Sencillamente salió, así como la idea de hacer este fanfic yaoi/hentai, termino que consideramos mas que apropiado por su naturaleza explicita mas no vulgar.

De Nina: Quiero agradecer a Zellene que me haya dado ánimos para continuar con este proyecto, y que me haya sacado del hoyo cuando estaba atorada, dando inicio a la avanzada sobre K'. Debo admitir que para ser el primer fic que termino me sorprende el hecho de que sea yaoi. Agradezco también a Lady Babs Angel por su fic de "Cafetería" a las chicas del "Shades of Flame" al arte pornográfico de Chu-chu que esta en esa misma página. A mi honey bunny por ser actor principal en mis fantasías y sueños raros. A quienes me han brindados "experiencias" que muchos no podrán tener en su vida. A los inocentes, al sarcasmo heredado de mi madre. A Areida y Terry por empezar el rpg de KoF en la comunidad. Al bendito trauma de la pared que hay entre Nancy y yo. A todos lo que soportaron la historia hasta el final y que ahora leen esto. A Gackt por haber posado desnudo y dejado que publicaran esas fotos, eres mi fuente divina de lasciva inspiración, contigo TODO papirriqui! Esta es una proyección máxima de mis fantasías más sombrías, sólo necesito encontrar al K'Dash perfecto.

De Perla: Agradezco a Nina,.. sin su imaginación no creo k hubiéramos llegado a las...11 hojas??? A las buenas peleas entre Iori y K´Dash.. si por k Iori quiere con kyo aun k me quiera matar por eso... pero es vdd si no.. vean el arte porno de Chu-Chu.... de vdd....no queda ninguna duda ahí....a Gackt.. por ser simple y sencillamente el hombre mas sexy k hay sobre la tierra....mmmm gackt......illuminati..... eh... recuperando la cordura....mmmm a quien mas.... a quien se pone todavía a leer esta bola de cosas k se nos ocurren... pa k las leen?...bueno.. para k las escribo... hay tengo problemas.... muchos problemas.... ahhh PD.....NO NOS MATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nina implora junto a la mascota NO NOS MATEN!!!!!!!! A hhhhhhhh y como olvidar a los iniciadores de nuestro trauma.... Areida (Kula) y Terry....(te quedas como Terry jijijij)....mmmm k mas......k mas.... bueno un beso a todos sobre todo a K´Dash byes!

Los derechos de autor sobre este fic son de Zellene y Nina, pero los derechos sobre K'Dash y Benimaru Nikaido como personajes son de SNK. Gracias a los diseñadores de personajes de esta compañía por darnos la oportunidad de poner a estos dos **juntos**. Canción de K' y Beni como fondo: Querer, del Cirque Du Soleil.

El arte de Chu-Chu ya no esta. Pero les dejo el link para el fic de Lady Babs Angel que fue la que inicio todo esto. Esta MUY bueno y les recomiendo que busquen su material aqui en fanfiction bajo ese nombre.

Cafeteria

www.iespana.es/miauneko/fics/babsyanncafeteria.htm

Bye Bye Na No Da!!

Manden sus Reviews!!! Tengo mucho material gente! necesito saber si vale la pena publicar en algun lado.


End file.
